Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a media data processing method, and more particularly, to a media data processing method for sharing media files by several clients.
Description of Related Art
Recently, with the advance of social networking websites (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, etc.) and smart mobile phone, it has become more and more popular to share the taken photos or films to friends immediately. Moreover, it is also popular to edit several taken photos into a video and present it to friends in a form of a story.
However, in conventional approaches, user only can edit its own photos and fails to edit the photos with other materials together, such that variety of content of the video is limited. Moreover, the user only can view the video created by other users without anticipation, such that enjoyment for editing the video is limited, too.